No More Pain
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: HunterLita oneshot. She has had a bad night. But, a certain someone heals her pain. Please R&R!


**Title: No More Pain**

**Characters/Parings: Lita/Hunter, Trish and Edge in a cameo appearance **

**Rating: Strong R for sexual content, language and a bit of violence.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. You can't sue me. You know the deal.**

**Spoilers: loosely based on the Unforgiven pay-per-view. For the sake of this one shot, Trish's leaving and Lita's on her way out the door also in early November. **

**Summary: She had a bad night; losing the WWE Women's title, seeing one of her best friends regaining the WWE title and having the endure the physical abuse at the hands of her boyfriend. But, a certain someone heals her pain.**

**Author's note: This just came in my mind. Yes, another Hunter/Lita one-shot I put down. I just can't help it. I love them so much. And I'm disregarding Hunter and Stephanie's marriage.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Unforgiven..._

_September 17, 2006..._

"Great match tonight, Trisha! I'm so glad I got in the ring with you for the last time," Amy Christine Dumas a.k.a. Lita beamed as she and her real life best friend walked back through the curtains.

"I'm so glad I got in the ring with you, too. It's been a long time since you and I got in the ring together. We had some good times then," Trish said with a smile.

"I know. So, now that you're the women's champion again, what's next for you?"

"I don't know. I think I'm gonna just keep it for now. Vince said I can, but I'm thinking about sending it back in a little while so the other divas can compete for it. And, with you leaving in November, I think we should pass the torch, should we?"

"I agree with you on that. Oh, did you hear about my new band? I'm the lead singer of The Bane of Existence," Amy announced. (A/N: I do know Lita does have a band in real life. I just can't pronounce it. So I made this on up).

"That's great. I'm so happy for you, girl. See, I knew you were gonna do something outside right away. Maybe when you leave, you can keep busy with your band and your acting career. Are you guys gonna record an album?" Trish asked as they walked inside their locker room.

"It's a strong possibility. Right now, we're just doing some shows. We did a benefit just a couple of weeks ago and we got some decent reviews," Amy said while she took a seat on the sofa.

Trish smiled. "That's good. So, are you still coming to my wedding? Ron wants to meet you."

"I have to meet him, sister. I just want him to know he's about to marry the most beautiful Canadian I had ever known, who happens to be my best friend. If he don't treat you right, you know where to find me. I'll kick his ass." Amy giggled.

"Thank you, Ames. Now, I'm blushing with fever." Trish giggled as she grabbed her bags and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Amy asked.

"I'm going home. My husband-to-be is waiting on me. Are you sure you're gonna be okay dealing with Edge? I mean, from what I heard, he was really pissed off he lost the title in his hometown."

"That's what he gets, honey. He underestimated Cena once again. I'm done being his sex toy. I'm done being his interference runner. I need to live for me again. Maybe I need to find a man who'll love me for me and I hope I find a man who'll look past what I did," Amy explained. She sighed deeply.

"I hope so, too. Well, I gotta go. Ron's waiting on me. I'll see you at my wedding," Trish said before she left.

"I love you, Stratus!" Amy responded.

"I love you, too, Dumas!" Trish called back from the hallway.

Amy laughed as she leaned back against the sofa and ran her fingers through her long red hair. The only good thing came out of her match with Trish was that they hugged in the middle of the ring. Even though she lost, Amy wanted to cry when the 'Lita' chants started again. She was so happy the fans were back in her good graces again. She missed them so much.

"Good match out there, Ames," a deep male voice called.

She looked up and gasped at the sight of Hunter Hearst Helmsley, better known as Triple H, standing there with his wrestling gear still on. She started blushing at the sight of him.

"Thank you, Hunter," she simply said.

"I'm serious. That was the best women's title match I had seen in a long time. You and Trish gave it your all. I'm sorry you had to lose, though." he took a seat next to her on the sofa.

"I'm sorry, too. But, I guess, they wanted to give her a happy ending. I agree with that. I mean, she was the one who carried the division on her shoulders. I'm so proud of her. So, are you going to her wedding?" Amy asked softly. She was still blushing.

"Yes I am. You know I'm a sucker for weddings. I'm so glad she's getting married. She's gonna make that man very happy." Hunter smiled.

"I agree with you. I mean, they been together for 14 years! I didn't think she would be with Ron for that long."

"Yeah. Well, listen, I have to go. I have to get this blood cleaned off of me. Hey, would you like to go to a club with me? You know, to celebrate my victory?"

"I would love to, but I have to meet up with Adam. Maybe some other time," Amy said with a sad smile on her face.

"I guess so. I'll see you later," Hunter said before he got up and headed for the door. "But, if you ever change your mind, you know where to find me."

"I will," she said with a smile as she watched him leave. Then, she leaned back against the sofa once again and sighed deeply. Why didn't she accept his invitation? Hunter was a sweetheart and he just wanted to show her a good time. Why didn't she just say the hell with Adam and go with Hunter?

Because she was afraid. Afraid of Adam Copeland.

X

_Edge's locker room..._

"Where is that stupid bitch? I have some words for her!" Adam 'Edge' Copeland raged as he paced around the room, his hands folded together and his eyes raging in fury. Ever since he lost the WWE title to that poser (meaning Cena), well, ever since the feud got started again, she's been playing the disappearing act on him and he didn't like it one bit.

"She should've been here by now! If she don't be here in the next 15 seconds, I'm gonna find her and I'm gonna beat the living shit out of her!" Adam said as he checked his watch. Just when he was about to do the one thing that was on his mind, however, Amy came in, holding a bottle a water in her hand. When she looked up, Adam was already pissed off with her.

"Where the hell have you been!" he barked at her.

"Now, before you go and yell at me, I was with Trish. I just wanted to spend some time with her before she left, that's all," she explained calmly, even though, deep down inside, she was scared to death.

"You were with Trish again, huh? You had plenty of time to see her when you two were in the ring wrestling earlier tonight. Is she more important to you than me?" he scolded.

"My God, man! Adam, you know Trish's one of my best friends. You know how important she is to me. You know she's like a sister to me. Why are you acting like this?" she complained.

"Why? _Why? _I'll tell you why! Because you're putting your friends and family before me, Ames. I thought I told you when we got together that I was gonna be number one in your life! I thought I told you that I'm the only man you should spend all your time on!" he yelled in her face.

"Adam, you need to calm down and listen to me. I mean, you've changed completely. You're not the same man I fell in love with. I can't keep living like this anymore and I can't keep living with you anymore. I had a life before we got together and, goddamn it, I'm gonna continue to have a life without you, " she said softly. Tears were falling from her eyes.

Adam didn't like the way this conversation was heading. He looked at her with fury in his eyes. It was obvious she's been crying. He didn't like the way she's been acting towards him.

"So what are you saying, Ames? Are you breaking up with me? Are you leaving me?" he scolded.

She didn't have the heart to look at him anymore. "I'm sorry."

"YOU'RE BREAKING UP WITH ME!" he screeched.

"It's over, Adam. I have to move on. You have to move on. I'm sorry," she said quietly.

That was it. He lost it. Soon as she said those words, he grabbed her by the arms and started shaking her violently, causing her teeth to rattle like it was a salt shaker. She begged and pleaded for him to stop, but he stopped shaking her, raised his hand up and slapped her across her face so badly, blood started gushing out of her mouth. Then, he raised his left leg and kneed her right in her stomach, which made her scream out in pain. She fell on the floor, holding her stomach in her hands and crying out in agony. She never felt pain like this before.

"So, you wanna leave me like a bitch in heat, huh? You just wanna throw away everything we had? I don't think so! You're always gonna be mine! And I'm about to show you what happens when you leave the 'Rated R' superstar and don't look back! You'll see what I mean!" he went into his bag and pulled out a leather belt. Amy looked up in horror of what her boyfriend was about to do with it.

"Adam, don't do this! Just let me leave! Don't do this!" she pleaded.

He kicked her in her face with his right foot with so much force, he ended up knocking her down again. More blood started gushing out of her mouth when he did this.

"I'm gonna show you how leaving me will be the biggest mistake of your tortured and fucked up life!" Adam ranted.

He ripped her shirt away from her body. Then he made her get on all fours. More tears fell from her eyes when he started slashing her with the belt over a half dozen times. She dared not to scream out in pain because she knew he would hurt her even more.

"You like that, you stupid bitch? You like that, don't you, whore? Well, there's plenty more where that came from!" he ranted as he continued beating her with the belt. More and more tears fell from her eyes when she felt blood coming out of her back (her flesh, really). Adam was doing more damage to her back than she realized. She braced herself for another hit when she heard a loud thump. When she turned around, she saw Adam knocked out on the floor and Hunter standing over him, holding a chair.

"Are you okay, baby girl?" he asked softly as he watched her get up from the floor.

"I'm hurt. Badly. You see what he did to me?" she said, then she broke down and cried.

He looked at the bruises on her body. "Yeah. He really did a number on your back and shoulders. The same can be said for your upper legs and thighs. Why don't I take you to the doctor so you can get that checked out?"

She just nodded her head as she went into his arms. "I should've went to the club with you."

He kissed her forehead gently. "It's not your fault, honey. Let's just say, you won't have to worry about him bothering you ever again."

_Thank God, _she thought with a wicked smile on her face.

X

_Two hours later..._

_Hunter's hotel room..._

"Mmm, that feels so good," Amy moaned as Hunter gave her a full body massage. It's been a long time since she allowed a man to give her a massage like this. Laying on his bed, topless, wearing nothing but jeans and her black thong, she felt herself relax as she felt his hands moving over her back softly and carefully.

Luckily, her injuries weren't as severe as she thought. Her bruises will heal in no time. All she had to do was take it easy for a while.

"How's that?" Hunter asked as he moved his fingers around slowly.

"So good," she moaned. "So good."

_Well, at least I'm doing something right, _he thought as he hands moved further down to the waistbands of her jeans. Realizing that she's wearing a tiny black thong underneath them, he felt a painful stirring in between his legs. He knew he wanted her but he also knew he had to bide his time and be patient. Besides, she just got away from Adam and she was just beginning to heal from her injuries.

"Hey, why did you stop?" Amy asked as she lifted her head.

"Um, I was wondering, did you want me to take your jeans off?" he asked nervously.

"You don't have to ask me, Hunter. Just go ahead and do it. My legs are aching, anyway," she said before she laid her head back down on the bed.

He breathed a sigh of relief then. He reached around her and fumbled with the button of her jeans. Amy smiled when he did this so she lifted her body and unfastened her jeans, then she pushed them down to her ankles, for which he was able to remove them without any resistance.

"That's better," Hunter said before he grabbed the oil from the night stand and began pouring it over her bare legs. Then, after setting the bottle back on the stand, with his now oiled hands, he began rubbing her legs softly, eliciting a strangled moan coming from Amy's sultry lips.

_Why didn't I get with him a whole lot sooner? He's caring, he's loving, he's funny, he can give me what I want and he treats me with respect. I didn't know what I was thinking when I got with Adam in the first place. I can love Hunter. Why didn't I just leave Adam and be with him? _she thought with a frown on her face. The truth was, Adam became the person she didn't want him to be. In the beginning of their relationship, he was caring and loving towards her. But, when he won the WWE championship at New Year's Resolution earlier this year, he began to change. He went from being loving to being a cold-hearted monster.

But, she couldn't think about that now.

"Amy? Are you asleep?" Hunter asked softly.

"I'm awake. Are you done?" she responded.

"Yes. So, what do you wanna do now?" he asked.

A thought went off of her head. "I have something we can do, Hunter."

He smirked. "Oh, yeah? What's that?"

Amy sat up on the bed and faced Hunter with determination in her eyes. She knew she wanted him and he could tell that she wanted him. The only reason why she didn't act on her feelings for him is because of Adam and his controlling ways.

"How about this?" she smiled at him. Then she leaned over and planted a searing kiss on his lips for good measure. He was shocked she would do something so bold but he wasn't about to let her get away with just yet. Just when she was about to pull away, he grabbed her neck gently and drew her back towards him for another kiss. This time, he opened her mouth and slipped his tongue inside, for which she accepted it and used her tongue to mingle with his. Before long, he pulled her in his arms, running his hands up and down her back lovingly, causing the redhead to moan softly in his mouth. He reached down and tugged her thong away from her heated body; grateful when she kicked them off with her feet. Then he engulfed her breasts in his large hands, flicking her swollen, sore nipples with his fingers, causing her to moan his name.

"Are you sure about this?" Hunter asked when they pulled apart for a second.

"Do I seem sure?" Amy asked before she leaned over and kissed him again, this time, more fiercely.

"Yes," he hissed when she began removing his clothes. Her kisses trailed down to his chest, licking his rock hard nipples with her tongue. A groan escaped from his lips when she unfastened his belt buckle and unfastened his jeans, then she tugged them down to his ankles. Once she removed them, all he had on left was his boxers. Her eyes were opened wide at the sight of his growing bulge.

"I see you want me," she said with a giggle.

"Yes, I want you. Right now," he demanded before he laid her down on the bed. "But, I don't have any protection."

"No to worry. I'm on the pill. I've been on it for over a year," she declared before she pulled him down on top of her. He leaned down and kissed her again, shoving his tongue in her mouth before he parted her legs and slid inside of her slowly and completely. She sighed deeply as she wrapped her legs over his back. He braced himself and began rocking gently within her, pleased to hear she was responding to him.

Amy wrapped her arms around his shoulders and dug her fingers in his back when she felt him going deeper and deeper. Hunter groaned in her ear when she gripped his ass with her hands. She was moaning, screaming and crying out his name like she was lost in her own world. She had never felt this way about anyone before in her life. It was then she realized what she's been missing in a long time.

Love.

Her mind seemed sluggish when Hunter picked up his pace and moved in and out of her with more force. She arched her back and lifted her hips to meet his downward thrusts and groaned, feeling a major rumble tearing through her body like scissors cutting through paper. She couldn't take it anymore so, with all of her strength, she turned him over on his back and sat on top of him. Rocking her hips in a frenzy, she rode him like a bull, bringing them close to release. Hunter gripped her hips with his hands and helped her, which made her even more hungry for him. Before long, spasms after spasms rocked her body to the core.

"Will you be with me, Hunter?" Amy asked afterward, where they laid in each other's arms.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked softly.

"I mean...I love you."

He just smiled at her. "I'll be with you, Amy Christine. Oh, and one other thing."

She giggled. "What's that?"

"I love you, too."

**The end!**

**Please review!**


End file.
